Sick
by CiceroGuided
Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of beating around the bush. You'd better listen up 'cuz she's only saying this once. GWxHG George, not Ginny you sickos.


**Title: Sick of This**

**Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of beating around the bush. You'd better listen up; she's only saying this once.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter books.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger was in a foul mood. Everyone in the Burrow was avoiding her like the plague. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Mrs. Weasley and the Twins were were huddled together in Fred and George's room. Hoping against hope that she wouldn't trespass into the prankster's domain.

Mrs. Weasley winced as a crash and a stream of curses reached her ears. Glancing around worriedly she questioned Harry, "What do you think she broke this time?" Without waiting for a response she continued. "I do hope it wasn't my favorite mug."

Harry patted Molly on the arm, "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. I don't think Hermione would break anything like that on purpose."

The poor woman nodded, "Oh I hope not."

"Somebody needs to go talk to her."

Everyone stared at George.

Ginny spoke first, "What are you mental? Have you not seen what Hermione can do to somebody when she's upset?"

George stood his ground. "Something is really bothering her. She needs to get it out of her system. And trashing our house is not the way."

Fred gave his twin a shove, "Alright then. You go."

The tall ginger haired teen stood up. "Fine. I'll go."

When he opened the door a fresh wave of euphemisms flowed into the room. Ginny grabbed his arm. Looking at her, George lifted an eyebrow.

Ginny let go of him and said, "Let us know when it's okay to come down."

Rolling his eyes in disgust at his family's lack of faith he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Slowly, he made his way down the stairs, wincing every time a step creaked. Creeping into the kitchen he looked around. No Hermione in sight. Sighing –with some relief- he turned to go into the living room. Only to walk straight into a furious Gryffindor know-it-all.

Leaping back he placed a hand over his heart, "Sheesh Hermione. Don't do that! You scared the freckles off me!"

Hermoine scowled, "Don't worry George. You freckles are all intact." Muttering under her breath about the stupidity of teenage boys she went back into the Wealsey's living room.

George stared after her for a minute before following her, "Hey wait a minute! How'd you know I was George?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and glared at the ceiling, "Three ways. Do you want me to list them?"

"Yes please."

Hermione gave the red head a frosty glare, "Very well then. Number one; you're of a huskier build than Fred. (George looked at himself and grinned) Number two; the freckles immediately above your right eye are in the shape of a star. (He reached up to run a few fingers over said marking) Fred's form a circle. And lastly, your voice is deeper than his is. Probably because you're wider across the chest than he is."

George stared at her, "Given this a lot of thought have you?"

To his surprise, Hermione turned red and ran out of the house. Uttering a curse under his breath he ran after her, completely confused, and not having a clue as to what he did that made her run.

* * *

Ginny watched as a tall red haired figure tore across the lawn and into the forest. "Oh look! George managed to get her out of the house."

The other 'inhabitants' of the room crowded around her just in time to see George chase Hermione in circles around a tree.

Molly Weasley was ecstatic, "Wonderful! Now I can go make supper. Your Father should be home soon."

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Fred trailed downstairs after her.

* * *

Hermione finally stopped running somewhere in the forest. Something George was very happy about. _Bloody Inferno! I'm on a quiditch team and I'm having trouble keeping up with her. _Leaning on his knees trying to catch his breathe, he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

In the pale beams of light that streamed through the tree branches, Hermione's eyes glowed amber. Her hair seemed to float around her head like a halo. Every motion she made was the epitomey of gracefulness. George couldn't take his eyes off her.

Clearing his throat gruffly he spoke, "So…are you going to tell me what's wrong? And don't say it's nothing. 'Cause you are obviously steamed about something."

Hermione was quiet. For a while George didn't think she'd tell him. But she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I can't tell you George." Raising a hand to stem his protest she whispered, "But I can _show_ you."

She stalked toward him with a (in his mind) rather unpleasant gleam in her eye. Like that of a lion looking at it's latest kill. He slowly backed away from her until he was up against a tree, nowhere to run. Hermione kept coming. When she finally stopped, Hermione and George stood head to toe with a (very) small gape between them.

What happened was truly unexpected by George.

Hermione leaned forward until her face was centimeters away from his. Grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the tree, she kissed him, their bodies still not touching.

The first thought that came to him was _Why in the world would Hermione Granger kiss someone like me?_ Then _Man she can kiss!_

Her lips pressed firmly against his. She bit his lower lip causing him to open his mouth, instantly Hermione began exploring the new territory. George moaned against Hermione's mouth and kissed back.

She had let go of his arms and her hands were now massaging his scalp. George groaned ran his hands up and down her rib cage.

Suddenly Hermione pulled away from him and ran.

* * *

Harry scowled as Ron's knight disposed of his rook. Fred watched in amusement and glanced at his wrist watch.

"What do you suppose is taking George so long?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the worried twin. "Don't fret; talking to Hermione can be difficult sometimes. And besides, she was terribly upset, naturally it's taking awhile to calm her down."

Fred nodded.

* * *

George shook off his surprise and tore after her. But, as before, he found he couldn't keep up with her. His mind reeling from the kiss, he tried his best to catch up. She was too fast and he lost sight of her. Gasping he stopped. He couldn't run anymore. Heart pounding he looked around, trying to get his bearings.

They were deep in the forest near the tree house he had built with Fred years ago. Sighing, he sat down on a rock. How would he ever find Hermione in here? It was getting late and he was hungry. Growling he got to his feet and jogged off in the direction he had last seen her.

Before too long he reached the small stream that ran through the middle of the wood. Groaning he sat down again. The forest was huge. He knew that from all the wonderings he'd done while thinking up new ideas for the joke shop. For all he knew Hermione was lost and it would take him the rest of the evening to search for her.

Feeling a presence behind him, he whirled around. Hermione stood behind him, a mournful expression on her face.

George leapt to his feet. "Hermione! There you are, thank goodness you're not lost. It would have taken for ever to find you."

"George?" She looked like she was going to cry.

He gulped and took a step back. "What is it Hermione? You're not going to cry are you?"

Almost immediately the tearful look was replaced by on of rage. "Cry? Why should I cry?" she strode up to him and started poking him on the chest with a finger, accenting each statement.

"And besides, why should you," poke "care if I cry? You're" poke "a heartless jerk, you know that George Weasley?" poke "A total jerk."

George grabbed her hand before she could poke him again. "But…I didn't do anything!" He protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't do anything? You're doing something right now." She started to mutter under her breathe. "Always standing around looking cute and making everybody like you and…" her voice got so low he couldn't hear her any more.

Confused he shook his head. "I don't get it Hermione, what wrong? Why are you in such a bad mood?"

She glared at him and shrieked hysterically. "Why am I in a bad mood? Surely you've figured it out by now? You're supposed to be smart! Don't you know I'm in love with you and it's driving me crazy?" Suddenly her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said. Clamping a hand over her mouth she tried to jerk away from him.

But he still had a hold of her hand and pulled her back up against him. Wrapping his free arm around her so she couldn't escape, he let go of one hand and pulled the other away from her face.

Gently he stroked her hair and whispered, "Do you really Hermione? Do you really?"

She slowly nodded and bowed her head.

"Good."

She jerked her head up and he crushed his mouth against hers. Stiffening at first she relaxed into the kiss. Freeing her hands from his she put her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his long red hair.

He smiled against her lips and pulled back. "Come on. We should head back. I reckon the others are getting worried by now."

Hermione smirked. "Let them worry." And pulled him back down against her.

* * *

**Wow. This has got to be the fluffiest one-shot I've ever written, not to mention the longest. Does everybody like it?**


End file.
